The Meeting of the Marauders Year One
by Eunjung Li
Summary: Join James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer, and not to forget Lily Evans as they all enter their 1st year at Hogwarts. Now the adventure begin. Full Summary Inside
1. The Hogwarts Letters

**The Meeting of the Marauders Year One: Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew**

**Authoress - Eunjung Li**

**Summary:** Ever wonder what happened in Hogwarts the generation before Harry's. Join James Potter, Harry's father, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Remus Lupin, Harry's 3rd year DADA teacher, and Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer, and not to forget the lovely Lily Evans, Harry's mother as they all enter their 1st year at Hogwarts. Now the adventure and trouble making is just beginning. Eunjung's version of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eunjung: Hi there! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction that I have wrote that doesn't have Harry in it. Since this is my rendition of the Marauders years at Hogwarts it will be different from what you imagined. This fanfiction goes along with my other fanfiction The Heart's Greatest Desire and the Forgotten Girl. So, if you decide to read that or are reading it. You'll most likely receive spoilers for this fanfiction. I apologize if any character is out of character.

James: Wow, Eunjung. That has got to be the longest introductory message you've typed yet.

Lily: Just because your incapable of writing something so long. Doesn't mean that Eunjung can't.

Eunjung: Thank you, Lily!

Sirius: Eunjung does NOT own the Harry Potter series or characters. All rights reserved for J.K. Rowling.

James: Eunjung does NOT own the Marauders either. Namely, me James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and not to forget my lovely Lily!

Lily: Eunjung does NOT own characters that you have heard of in HP or names that appear in HP.

Remus: Eunjung, however; DOES own characters you have never heard of, her imginary Harry Potter characters, and this fanfiction.

Everyone: We hope you enjoy this fanfiction!

--------------------------------------------------------

**The Meeting of the Marauders Year One: Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew**

**Authoress - Eunjung Li**

**Chapter One**

**The Hogwarts Letter**

**At the Potters' Home**

A young boy of 10 was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had unruly jet black hair that would never stay flat and hazel eyes though you couldn't see them since he was sleeping. When all of a sudden, "JAMES POTTER! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" shouted a woman. She was the boy's mother, Stephanie Potter. She had honeybrown shoulder length wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was currently in the kitchen making breakfast.

James jolted up out of his bed, grabbed his glasses, and headed down the stairs. OOMPH! James fell down. He had bumped into someone. Rubbing his head, he looked at how he had bumped into. A girl with long wavy jet black hair like his but she had emerald green eyes. "Oooooooooh," she moaned as she rubbed her head. She then looked up to see who she had bumped into. "Jimmy!" she exclaimed.

James grinned. "Sorry, Sarah," he said as he got up and helped her up. Sarah took his hand and stood up and brushed herself off.

"To breakfast?" she asked. James grinned and nodded his head. Together they headed to the kitchen. Where sitting at the table was their father Matthew Potter. He also had unruly jet black hair that would never stay flat and hazel eyes. He also had round black glasses. He was an auror for the Ministry of Magic and was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning, mum, dad!" James and Sarah chorused as they took their seats at the table.

"Morning, Sarah, James," replied Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Then Mrs. Potter came to the table with the food and took her seat. Soon enough the family had begun eating. Now while the Potters are eating. I believe I should introduce them. James Christopher Potter, one the main characters in this fanfiction. He had recently turned 11, old enough to begin his seven years at the magical school for witchcraft and wizardry. He is actually quite the mischievous young boy.

Sarah Cecilia Potter, another main characters in this fanfiction. She had recently turned 10. She had another year to wait before she could enter Hogwarts. She was a very sweet girl though as mischievous as her brother. Matthew Anthony Potter was the father of these two children. He was one of the best aurors in the Ministry of Magic. Stephanie Elizabeth Potter was the mother of these two mischievous children. She was a nurse at St. Mungo's. There you have the Potter family.

"Mum, dad, when do you think my Hogwarts letter is going to come?" James asked with his mouth full of food.

"James sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full," said Mrs. Potter. Sarah giggled.

"It should arrive soon, James," replied Mr. Potter.

James sighed. He wanted that letter to come! He was desperate to start Hogwarts, even though he was going to spend most of the year away from his "precious" sister. When all of a sudden an owl came flying into the kitchen and dropped the letter. James caught it. His smile was wide. It was here! The letter was here. The owl flew away and James looked at the address to make sure it was it.

Mr. J. Potter

Dinning Room

Godric's Manor

James grinned. It was here. He tore it open excitedly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily. Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled fondly at James. He then looked at his parents. "When we go school shopping?" he asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, James. We know your excited. We'll go tomorrow, alright?" said Mr. Potter. James nodded his head excitedly. He quickly finished breakfast and went about his mischief making after Sarah had finished and excused herself. She helped James with ideas of mischief making for Hogwarts.

**At the Blacks' Home**

Sirius grunted. He hated this place. He hated his horrid family. But, he things to look forward, especially that Hogwarts' Letter! Sirius Orion Black was 11 years old and starting Hogwarts this year. He is another main character in this story. He was in his room, sitting on his bed. He sincerely hated the family he was from and their pureblood nonesense. When an old came flying in and dropped a letter and disappeared. Sirius grinned. He took the letter and looked at the addres. _'Yes!' _his mind screamed.

Mr. S. Black

The Navy Blue Bed

Sirius' Room

12 Grimmauld Place

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

Sirius grinned. Now to tell his dear old mum, that he had "finally" received his letter. He headed out the door and shouted, "Mum! My letter's arrived!" He grinned happily. He was so NOT going to Durmstrang.

**At the Lupins' Home**

Remus was eating breakfast at his table. His parents had spoken with Dumbledore, that he would be able to attend Hogwarts even though he was a werewolf. They just needed to take certain precautions. He smiled. He might be actually to make friends. He just silently hoped no one would find out what he was. Remus John Lupin was 11 years old, was bitten by a werewolf and therefore a werewolf whenever the full moon came. He was going to start his first year at Hogwarts. He is another one of our main characters. All of a sudden an owl arrived with a letter and dropped it and disappeared. "Looks like it's here, Remus," said Mr. Lupin. Remus nodded his head. He then took the letter and looked at the address.

Mr. R. Lupin

The Kitchen Table

Lupins' Manor

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also if you or your parents have any questions about the precautions we'll be taking, please notify as soon as possible.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

"We'll, how about Remus? We'll go the Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Mrs. Lupin. Remus nodded his head with a big smile on his face.

At the Pettigrews' Home

Peter was eating breakfast. Peter Daniel Pettigrew was 11 years old. He was also entering his first year at Hogwarts. He is another one of our main characters. An owl flew in and dropped the letter. It dropped to the floor and Peter picked it up.

Mr. P. Pettigrew

The Kitchen

Pettigrews' Residence

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

Peter smiled. He was going to Hogwarts!

**At the Evans' Home**

Lily Rosaline Evans was a normal girl of 11 years old. She is yet another one of our main characters. Well, she was normal but from today on she would be different. She was in the living room reading a book when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it to find a man. "Hello, you must be Miss Lily Evans," the man said. Lily curtly nodded her head.

The man smiled. "I am John Darling. There is something I have to tell you and your family," said the man. Lily gaped at the man for a while and then nodded. She let him in the house and went to get her parents. When the Evans had all settled into the living room. Mr. Darling began to speak, "Hello. I am John Darling and I have come to inform you that Miss Lily Evans is a witch and has secured a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." All the Evans gaped at him.

"Your joking," said Lily staring at the man who had just told her she was a witch.

"Not at all, Miss Evans. Has anything ever happened when you were mad or afraid, something you couldn't explain?" asked Mr. Darling. Lily began to think. Yes, it had happened a few times. Like the time she and Petunia (her older sister) had gotten into a fight Petuntia's hair had turned blue, and another time Petunia had blown up. Lily nodded her head.

"Yes, that right. Lily's done several things that we couldn't explain," said Mrs. Evans.

"That's because she's a witch," said Mr. Darling

"Why are you telling this now?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Because, Miss Evans, has secured a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now since she is old enough to begin the schooling at Hogwarts, and if I must say so myself, the best witchcraft and wizardry school ever," said Mr. Darling.

"Really?" asked Lily. Mr. Darling nodded his head and handed Lily her letter. Lily looked at it and then opened it.

Miss L. Evans

The Living Room

Evans' Home

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Someone will arrive to help you buy all your necessary equipment once we receive your reply.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

Lily gasped.

"So this school," said Mr. Evans as he looked at the letter.

Then began a long explanation of Hogwarts, which I'm going to spare you so you don't get bored. In the end Miss Evans was permitted to go to Hogwarts. It was arranged to go to Diagon Alley the following day.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eunjung: That's the end of the first chapter. I know it was boring. Since it was the same thing over and over again. The next chapter will be more exiciting. I promise!

Marauders: Review please!

Lily: Yes, please review!


	2. The Meetings

**The Meeting of the Marauders Year One: Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew**

**Authoress - Eunjung Li**

**Summary:** Ever wonder what happened in Hogwarts the generation before Harry's. Join James Potter, Harry's father, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, Remus Lupin, Harry's 3rd year DADA teacher, and Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer, and not to forget the lovely Lily Evans, Harry's mother as they all enter their 1st year at Hogwarts. Now the adventure and trouble making is just beginning. Eunjung's version of the story.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eunjung: Since chapters with just Author's Note is not permitted. I decided I'd just repost the chapter with an edit. The chapter is still the same. Okay my big announcement is that all my fanfictions on this account will be deleted and moved to my other account Eunjung Kim. This fanfiction will also be rewritten.

Disclaimer: Eunjung does not own Harry Potter, all rights reserved for J.K. Rowling.

--------------------------------------------------------

**The Meeting of the Marauders Year One: Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew**

**Authoress - Eunjung Li**

**Chapter Two**

**The Adventure at Diagon Alley; The Meeting**

**Potters' Home**

James Potter was awake at the crack of dawn. He was so excited. He decided to annoy Sarah. She was so not a morning person. He grinned evilly and headed for her room. He quietly opened the door. He smirked. He knew just the way to wake her up. He had brought along a bucketful of cold water with ice and all. He smirked as he stole over to his younger sister. He then shouted, "MORNING, SARAH!!!!!" as he dumped the bucketful of water over her.

A scream shortly followed with a, "JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER!!!!!!!" Sarah sat up in a bed with a jolt.

James grinned. "Morning, Cess," he said using her nickname. Sarah's name meant princess so take away the prin and your left with a cess.

"Jimmy," she said in a menacing tone as she glared at her older brother. James smiled innocently. "Jim, it's 1 o'clock in the morning. What do you think your doing!" she exclaimed at him.  
"Well, Cess, I was so excited. I was woke up around midnight. But you see after an hour I got bored of waiting alone. So I decided who better to wait with than my lovely younger sister, Cess," he replied innocently.

Sarah glared at him. "You could've have just stayed in bed and you would have eventually fallen asleep," she hissed at him. James just shrugged. Sarah groaned. "Fine, so what do you want to do?" she asked curiously.

James grinned evilly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

When Mr. and Mrs. Potter awoke later in the morning by a rude awakening the same as Sarah had, they were not in the best of moods when they reached the Dinning Table. Both were soaked to the skin and covered in goo. "JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER!!!!!" they exclaimed. James pouted as he appeared.  
"How come I always get the blame?" asked James innocently.

Sarah giggled as she appeared in the room. "That's because I was sleeping, Jimmy," retorted Sarah innocently. James groaned. How come Sarah could get away with everything.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter with a wave of their wands looked as if it never happened. "Well, James are you ready for your trip to Diagon Alley?" asked Mr. Potter.

"You bet!" replied a grinning James. Soon they were preparing to go to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. James groaned. He hated Floo Powder. Sarah giggled at James.

**Diagon Alley**

"Where are we going first, dad?" asked James curiously.

"Gringotts," replied Mr. Potter with hesitation. James groaned. Sarah laughed.

James then grinned. "Hey, dad how about you and mom go to Gringotts and Sarah and I will hang around the Quality Quidditch Supplies Shop?" asked James. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at each other nervously. Then relented under James's puppy eyes. They nodded their heads. "Keep an eye on him, Sarah," whispered Mrs. Potter as Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter headed towards Gringotts.

"How come you always have to keep an eye on me? I'm the older one," groaned James.

Sarah flashed a smirk at him. "Well, Jimmy. You may be older than me by age, but I'm older than you in maturity level," said Sarah. James glared at his younger sister. He then grabbed her hand and together they were off to the Quality Quidditch Supplies Shop.

When they arrived at the shop and entered there was another boy in there. He had long black hair that hung around his face elegantly. He had grey eyes which seemed to sparkle with mischief the same Jimmy's did. He was gazing at the brooms in awe, obviously a big quidditch fan. His name Sirius Black. "Looks like your not the only Qudditch maniac," muttered Sarah to James as she headed over to Sirius. She then popped infront of him startling him. "Hi there! You must like Quidditch alot. My older brother is the same," she said with a smile. A strange and unrecognizable look crossed his face.

James then growled and walked towards Sarah and the boy. "Sorry, about Cess, she's a bit troubled in the mind. If you know what I mean," said James with a smile and a mischievous glint. Sarah twitched at James's comment. She was about to retort when the boy smiled at her.

The boy grinned at James. He winked at James. Who in return winked back. "Yeah, I catch your drift. So your the Quidditch maniac?" asked Sirius.

James smirked. "That's right..." replied James.

He was about to continue when he was interrupted with an exclamation of his full name, "JAMES CHRISTOPHER POTTER!!!" The name had escaped Sarah's lips.  
James grinned sheepishly. "At your service," he said as to continue. The boy's eyes widened. He had heard of the Potters. His family didn't approve of them, which meant in his book that were fine. He just hoped that they wouldn't judge him by his name. "And this is my younger sister, Sarah Cecilia Potter, but call her Cess," said James pointing to Sarah.

The boy grinned. "Nice to meet you James, Cess. Sirius Orion Black at your service," said Sirius with a mischievous grin. James's mouth dropped. He had heard of the Blacks from his family. They were the type of pureblood that only thought wizards and witches should be purebloods and no muggle born. They were the ones who went on about with Salazar Slytherin's legacy of pure bloods only. Then something hit him. His family had said that there was a boy who was born into the main family, the eldest son, who hated the family he was born into. Was Sirius the one?

"Are you the eldest son?" asked Sarah voicing James's question.

Sirius' eyes which had slightly darkened as he saw James's reaction nodded his head. "Yes, that's about right," he said.

James grinned at Sirius. "Pleasure meeting you, Sirius. You attend Hogwarts?" he asked.

Sirius grinned back at James. "Yup. Starting my first year," came Sirius' reply.

"Really? Jimmy is starting his first year too," said Sarah.

"I do believe, I found my pranking partner," said James as he linked arms with a shocked but pleased Sirius.

"Pranking partner? Good lord, Jimmy, you aren't going to prank the poor people at Hogwarts are you?" asked Sarah nervously.

"Of course I am! Especially those good for nothing Slytherins," replied James in earnest. Sarah groaned. Sirius grinned. "How about it?" asked James nervously.

"Of course!" replied Sirius grinning at James. They shook hands.

When Mr. and Mrs. Potter arrived into the shop. "James, Sarah, come on. We need to start to shop," Mrs. Potter said.

James exchanged looks with Sirius. "Mum, can Sirius come along?" asked James.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked to who James had called Sirius. They softly smiled. James had made a friend. "Why not? As long as it's okay with his fmaily," said Mr. Potter.

"GREAT! How about it, Sirius?" asked James looking at Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "No problem at all. Ran away from my mum and dad. I swear I was going to die if I had to spend another year at home with their pureblood antics," said Sirius.

Sarah smiled. "Off we go!" she exclaimed happily.

The Potters and Sirius Black exited the shop. James read the list outloud.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. Darn!" exclaimed James.

Sarah giggled. "It's not that bad, Jimmy," she said. James ignored her.

"How about robes first?" asked Mrs. Potter. They all nodded their heads and headed for Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasion.

They got James and Sirius their robes. Sirius looked confusedly at Sarah who hadn't bought robe. Sarah grinned. "I don't start Hogwarts, till next year," she said. Sirius' eyes widened. He could have sworn James and Sarah were the same age. He shrugged it off.

They next headed towards Flourish and Botts. Each person went out looking for two books of the same thing. James and Sirius went off together to find A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch when they ran into another boy. He had blondish brownish hair and blue eyes. "Sorry about that," said James as he helped the boy up.

"JAMES, I FOUND IT!!!" shouted Sirius.

James grinned at the boy and waved good-bye as he sped off towards Sirius. The boy's name is Remus Lupin. He softly smiled. 'Those two must be starting Hogwarts too. I wonder what house I'll be in,' thought Remus as he grabbed The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk and headed off towards his parents.

**Before With Sirius**

James and Sirius had separated in hopes of finding A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration faster. He then bumped into a boy. He had short blonde hair and squinty black eyes. He was a bit plump. "Sorry," Sirius said as he helped the boy up. He then headed off to find the book. Something caught his eyes. He ran over to it. It was the book! "JAMES, I FOUND IT!!!" Sirius shouted.

After Flourish and Botts, the Potters and Sirius headed off to the Apothecary where they bought all their potions ingredients. Then they headed towards Ollivanders. As they were nearing the store. A boy with his parents exited. James didn't realize it but it was the boy he had bumped into. But before Remus there had been another boy in the shop, Peter Pettigrew. Peter had gotten a wand made of oak, 10 1/2 inches with a unicorn hair as a core. Remus had gotten a wand made of maple and a hair of a dragon heartstring as the core. As they entered the store. They found someone else was already in there. A girl, obviously muggle born with her parents and older sister and another man. Someone who was obviously guiding them. "Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter! Ah! James starts his first year at Hogwarts isn't he," said the man.

"Mr. Darling! How wonderful to see you," said Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter grinned at Mr. Darling.

"Helping out a young witch here. She needs her wand and then she'll be all set," said Mr. Darling pointing to the girl. She had red hair that reached her waist and bright emerald green eyes. Mr. Ollivanders had disappered looking for a wand for the girl.

"Miss Evans, please meet Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter. Their children James and Sarah Potter, and I don't believe I know this young fellow," said Mr. Darling as he pointed out each one.

"Sirius Black, at your service," replied Sirius cheekily as he grinned at Mr. Darling.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, James, Sarah, Mr. Black, please meet Miss Lily Evans," said Mr. Darling pointing to the young girl.

Sarah smiled. "Nice to meet you, Evans," said Sarah warmly. Sirius nodded likewise. James stood there in shock as he saw the girl. She was pretty, extremely pretty. Mr. Ollivander reappeared. With a wand box. His eyes widened as he landed on Sirius and James.

Mr. Potter thrust them forward next to Lily. He then looked at them curiously. James and Sirius found themselves to be measured. As Mr. Ollivander disappeared and then reappeared with two wand boxes. He then handed one to each. To Lily he gave a wand made of cherry wood with a pheonix feather as the core. To Sirius he gave a wand made of oak and a unicorn hair as the core. To James he gave a wand made of beechwood and a dragon heartstring as a core. They all gave a wave. A bunch of the boxes flew out from their resting place. After a while, what everyone thought was every one possible. Mr. Ollivander gave each a wand. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow with the core as a unicorn hair of a particulary beautiful female unicorn," said Mr. Ollivander. Lily gave it a wave and lilies appeared. Everyone clapped. "Eleven inches, a bit whippy, maple with a dragon heartstring as the core," Mr. Ollivander proclaimed. Sirius gave a wave and red sparks appeared. Everyone clapped again. "Eleven iches, pliable, mahogany with a pheonix feather as the core," he said. James gave it a wave and the box transformed into a mouse and then back to a box. Everyone cheered. They all paid for their wands and headed out of the shop. They bid good-bye to the Evans and Mr. Darling, saying that they would meet again soon.

Sirius and James parted, promising to meet at the Platform and share a comparment together.

--------------------------------------------------------

Eunjung: The end of the 2nd chapter. Everyone has met with atleast one other person. I know this chapter was more focused on James and Sirius. Next chapter shall be focused on everyone except Sarah.

James: Review please!

Sirius: Review quickly so that this story will progress faster!

Eunjung: Adieu! Till the next chapter!


	3. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Author Note: This just to notify you, about an IMPORTANT author's note that is in my profile. I didn't feel like typing out the author's note for every single fanfiction I wrote so that's why it is in my profile. Please read it because it contains information as to what will happen to the fanfiction of The Meeting of the Marauders Year One. This is NOT an actual update the following is what was written in the introduction. The reason why is because this site doesn't allow for just plain author note's.

A young boy of 10 was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He had unruly jet black hair that would never stay flat and hazel eyes though you couldn't see them since he was sleeping. When all of a sudden, "JAMES POTTER! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" shouted a woman. She was the boy's mother, Stephanie Potter. She had honeybrown shoulder length wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was currently in the kitchen making breakfast.

James jolted up out of his bed, grabbed his glasses, and headed down the stairs. OOMPH! James fell down. He had bumped into someone. Rubbing his head, he looked at how he had bumped into. A girl with long wavy jet black hair like his but she had emerald green eyes. "Oooooooooh," she moaned as she rubbed her head. She then looked up to see who she had bumped into. "Jimmy!" she exclaimed.

James grinned. "Sorry, Sarah," he said as he got up and helped her up. Sarah took his hand and stood up and brushed herself off.

"To breakfast?" she asked. James grinned and nodded his head. Together they headed to the kitchen. Where sitting at the table was their father Matthew Potter. He also had unruly jet black hair that would never stay flat and hazel eyes. He also had round black glasses. He was an auror for the Ministry of Magic and was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Morning, mum, dad!" James and Sarah chorused as they took their seats at the table.

"Morning, Sarah, James," replied Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Then Mrs. Potter came to the table with the food and took her seat. Soon enough the family had begun eating. Now while the Potters are eating. I believe I should introduce them. James Christopher Potter, one the main characters in this fanfiction. He had recently turned 11, old enough to begin his seven years at the magical school for witchcraft and wizardry. He is actually quite the mischievous young boy.

Sarah Cecilia Potter, another main characters in this fanfiction. She had recently turned 10. She had another year to wait before she could enter Hogwarts. She was a very sweet girl though as mischievous as her brother. Matthew Anthony Potter was the father of these two children. He was one of the best aurors in the Ministry of Magic. Stephanie Elizabeth Potter was the mother of these two mischievous children. She was a nurse at St. Mungo's. There you have the Potter family.

"Mum, dad, when do you think my Hogwarts letter is going to come?" James asked with his mouth full of food.

"James sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full," said Mrs. Potter. Sarah giggled.

"It should arrive soon, James," replied Mr. Potter.

James sighed. He wanted that letter to come! He was desperate to start Hogwarts, even though he was going to spend most of the year away from his "precious" sister. When all of a sudden an owl came flying into the kitchen and dropped the letter. James caught it. His smile was wide. It was here! The letter was here. The owl flew away and James looked at the address to make sure it was it.

Mr. J. Potter

Dinning Room

Godric's Manor

James grinned. It was here. He tore it open excitedly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily. Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled fondly at James. He then looked at his parents. "When we go school shopping?" he asked excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, James. We know your excited. We'll go tomorrow, alright?" said Mr. Potter. James nodded his head excitedly. He quickly finished breakfast and went about his mischief making after Sarah had finished and excused herself. She helped James with ideas of mischief making for Hogwarts.

**At the Blacks' Home**

Sirius grunted. He hated this place. He hated his horrid family. But, he things to look forward, especially that Hogwarts' Letter! Sirius Orion Black was 11 years old and starting Hogwarts this year. He is another main character in this story. He was in his room, sitting on his bed. He sincerely hated the family he was from and their pureblood nonesense. When an old came flying in and dropped a letter and disappeared. Sirius grinned. He took the letter and looked at the addres. _'Yes!' _his mind screamed.

Mr. S. Black

The Navy Blue Bed

Sirius' Room

12 Grimmauld Place

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

Sirius grinned. Now to tell his dear old mum, that he had "finally" received his letter. He headed out the door and shouted, "Mum! My letter's arrived!" He grinned happily. He was so NOT going to Durmstrang.

**At the ****Lupins'**** Home**

Remus was eating breakfast at his table. His parents had spoken with Dumbledore, that he would be able to attend Hogwarts even though he was a werewolf. They just needed to take certain precautions. He smiled. He might be actually to make friends. He just silently hoped no one would find out what he was. Remus John Lupin was 11 years old, was bitten by a werewolf and therefore a werewolf whenever the full moon came. He was going to start his first year at Hogwarts. He is another one of our main characters. All of a sudden an owl arrived with a letter and dropped it and disappeared. "Looks like it's here, Remus," said Mr. Lupin. Remus nodded his head. He then took the letter and looked at the address.

Mr. R. Lupin

The Kitchen Table

Lupins' Manor

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Also if you or your parents have any questions about the precautions we'll be taking, please notify as soon as possible.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

"We'll, how about Remus? We'll go the Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Mrs. Lupin. Remus nodded his head with a big smile on his face.

At the Pettigrews' Home

Peter was eating breakfast. Peter Daniel Pettigrew was 11 years old. He was also entering his first year at Hogwarts. He is another one of our main characters. An owl flew in and dropped the letter. It dropped to the floor and Peter picked it up.

Mr. P. Pettigrew

The Kitchen

Pettigrews' Residence

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Pettigrew,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

Peter smiled. He was going to Hogwarts!

**At the Evans' Home**

Lily Rosaline Evans was a normal girl of 11 years old. She is yet another one of our main characters. Well, she was normal but from today on she would be different. She was in the living room reading a book when there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it to find a man. "Hello, you must be Miss Lily Evans," the man said. Lily curtly nodded her head.

The man smiled. "I am John Darling. There is something I have to tell you and your family," said the man. Lily gaped at the man for a while and then nodded. She let him in the house and went to get her parents. When the Evans had all settled into the living room. Mr. Darling began to speak, "Hello. I am John Darling and I have come to inform you that Miss Lily Evans is a witch and has secured a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." All the Evans gaped at him.

"Your joking," said Lily staring at the man who had just told her she was a witch.

"Not at all, Miss Evans. Has anything ever happened when you were mad or afraid, something you couldn't explain?" asked Mr. Darling. Lily began to think. Yes, it had happened a few times. Like the time she and Petunia (her older sister) had gotten into a fight Petuntia's hair had turned blue, and another time Petunia had blown up. Lily nodded her head.

"Yes, that right. Lily's done several things that we couldn't explain," said Mrs. Evans.

"That's because she's a witch," said Mr. Darling

"Why are you telling this now?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Because, Miss Evans, has secured a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now since she is old enough to begin the schooling at Hogwarts, and if I must say so myself, the best witchcraft and wizardry school ever," said Mr. Darling.

"Really?" asked Lily. Mr. Darling nodded his head and handed Lily her letter. Lily looked at it and then opened it.

Miss L. Evans

The Living Room

Evans' Home

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Someone will arrive to help you buy all your necessary equipment once we receive your reply.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistres

Lily gasped.

"So this school," said Mr. Evans as he looked at the letter.

Then began a long explanation of Hogwarts, which I'm going to spare you so you don't get bored. In the end Miss Evans was permitted to go to Hogwarts. It was arranged to go to Diagon Alley the following day.


End file.
